


A Time to love

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic Available, but also some sadness, i think, idk how to tag help me, maybe also, or at least some discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Inspired bythis promptHannibal calls Will darling for the first time.





	A Time to love

Hannibal stood in the kitchen and cooked dinner while Will sat at the counter. It wasn't the first time he watched Hannibal cook. He was so dedicated and concentrated, it was fascinating.  
  
"I need some salt and pepper to finish dinner. Could you hand it to me, darling?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"Yeah- wait what?" Will blushed furiously.  
  
"I asked for salt and pepper." Hannibal turned around.  
  
"You called me "darling"..." He frowned.  
  
"Yes." Hannibal´s expression was carefully empty. "And you don't like it?"  
  
"Um... you never called me that... or anything before... I'm not sure." Will avoided eye contact.  
  
Hannibal took the salt and pepper from Will´s hands and set them down on the counter. Then he slung one arm around Will´s waist and pulled him closer, so close that his lips hovered just over Will´s ear shell. "I love you, Will." He planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Will´s blush deepened. "Hannibal..." A small shiver ran through him. He fought the urge to bury his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck.  
  
"You immensely enjoy when I tell you how much you mean to me, don't you, love?", he smiled softly.  
  
Another slight tremble. Hannibal pulled away and turned his back toward Will to switch the oven off. Will stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist. His face pressed against the broad shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe you actually love me. You could have anyone... I'm mentally unstable, not very social, I don't even talk much... I'm awkward. I can never really get myself to tell you how important you are to me." He sighed in frustration and held onto Hannibal even tighter.  
  
Hannibal gave a soft sigh. "I know how important I am to you, Will. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me.", he covered Will´s hands with his own, gently caressing the back of one of his hands with a thumb. "But I'd still love to hear you say it. In your own time."  
  
Will pulled him even closer, he enjoyed the warmth of Hannibal's body, the softness of his shirt. He placed a kiss on Hannibal's jaw. It made him smile. He turned around in Will´s arms and cupped his face in his hands. He looked at the beautiful man in front of him, before slowly leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
After they parted Will avoided eye contact, he chewed on his lower lip, thinking. Hannibal knew Will wasn't going to make a decision, he had to make it for him. For both of them. So he took Will´s hands in his own and wordlessly lead him to the sofa in his office. He patted the place next to him.  
  
Will sat with a questioning look and an adorable frown on his face. Hannibal leaned back against the backrest and opened his arms in invitation. Will blushed again, but shyly scooted closer to the promise of a warm embrace. Hannibal pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
He nestled into the crook of Will´s neck and whispered "You are the most precious thing I've ever seen, Will. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known. I never want to let you go again, my darling." His hands roamed over Will back, feeling every twitch of every muscle.  
  
"Hannibal..." Will shivered. "You're so charming."  
  
"I mean it." he kissed the point on Will´s neck where he could feel the pulse speeding up. "I am the happiest man on earth because you love me."  
  
Will leaned in even closer, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's shoulders. "I-" He paused. "Hannibal..." Another deep breath "You..." Will had a hard time finding the right words- like always but Hannibal waited patiently and kept caressing his back. "You're everything I never thought I wanted or needed." He blurted out.  
  
Hannibal leaned back to look into Will´s eyes, he smiled. Then he leaned in to kiss Will´s blushed cheeks. "Thank you for saying it." He tilted his head up to kiss Will again, gentle and loving.  
  
When they broke the kiss Will pressed his face against Hannibal's shoulder and held him close.  
Neither of them knew for how long they had held each other, but at one point Will´s stomach rumbled. So Hannibal finished the dinner and they ate in silence.  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
After Hannibal had cleaned the kitchen he came back to Will and asked: "Do you want to stay here tonight?"  
  
Will nodded shyly. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"  
  
A warm, affectionate smile lit up Hannibal's face. "Of course, my love. And everything else you need."  
  
Will blushed again. "I need to take a shower."  
  
"Me too. We can take it together, then."  
  
Will´s breath stuttered. His vivid imagination supplied a vision of Hannibal rubbing his back and washing the shampoo from his hair. He liked that very much. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Hannibal smiled broadly. Or he might have just had the same idea.  
  
He held his hands out and lead Will to his bedroom with the en-suite bathroom. Once inside they both undressed. Hannibal stepped into the shower and held his hands out to Will again.  
  
He exhaled when warm water started running down his back.  
  
Hannibal turned him around and caressed his face while stepping under the spray himself. He grabbed the shampoo and put some in his own hair before rubbing some into Will's wet curls.  
Will hummed at the sensation of gentle fingertips caressing his skull. Next Hannibal soaped Wills body, broad hands slid over soft skin. Will closed his eyes and sighed. Hannibal turned him back around and massaged his back. This earned him a groan from Will. He chuckled and placed kisses on Wills now clean shoulders. He stepped closer to Will and turned them both so they stood to face the spray, he slid his hands down Will´s stomach. He soaped his penis and balls.  
Will grew tense at first, he sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the unexpected touch. But Hannibal didn't pull away. He stood beside Will and kissed him softly, before kneeling down and washing his legs and feet. He trailed kisses along Will's body while getting up. From his hip bones over the swell of his stomach to his chest, clavicles, his neck and finally his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him closer. Will leaned his head against Hannibal's shoulder.  
He enjoyed the slide of warm hands over his back. He made a disappointed noise when Hannibal turned the water off. Will leaned back and shot him a questioning glance.  
  
"I don't think I would be able to let you go if we continued here." Hannibal's smile was soft and genuine.  
  
Will nodded. Once outside Hannibal began drying Will off. The towel was so soft and his movements were slow and gentle, Will felt at ease, all the tension was gone. Hannibal placed a soft kiss on Will´s shoulder. Then he dried himself and they got dressed.  
  
  
As they cuddled in bed, Hannibal whispered "I love you so much." into Will's ear and kissed his temple. Will smiled and nestled closer to Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this little story please consider leaving some feedback.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Time to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097433) by [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal)




End file.
